


Been Writing a different way.... Visual Story Telling

by Crowleys_HellhoundSPN



Series: Visual Storytelling [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN/pseuds/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN
Summary: So for the few of you that have followed my few works on here have probably wondered if I have dropped off the face of the planet. Like into an alternate reality, perhaps purgatory, heaven, or hell.Actually I have been telling stories but in a different way, by way of video edit. I taught myself how to do it because I wanted to tell the stories of certain characters from the amazing show Supernatural. Now I know this site is 99% reading, but who knows, maybe some of you like a video break here and there.I have been to 5 conventions and won at all of them so I will first post those and if I get some good feedback then I will post a few of my others.





	1. Short Intro

The second chapter will have the first video


	2. The Line We Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my video entry at my first convention. I wanted to do a video that included as many characters from Supernatural that I could without it being overwhelming and still holding a powerful message. I ended up fitting in 37 characters and this video was submitted before the introduction of Casifer so keep that in mind when viewing.  
> The concept of the video is this and it follows along with these two lines from the song "Wrong Side of Heaven" by Five Finger Death Punch.  
> "I'm on the Wrong side of Heaven and the righteous side of Hell."
> 
> To me these lines fit the story of Supernatural perfectly. Each and every character has walked that fine line between good and bad because whether they were the villain or the hero, they were doing what they did because they thought it was right.


	3. The Original Dark Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my second video entry for Dallascon16. I wanted to do a video on Lucifer, but not just one actors interpretation of him. No, I wanted to do it on the character of Lucifer so I did Mark P's, Misha's, and Jared's versions of Lucifer. I had so much fun making this video and felt like the song Raise Hell by Dorothy fit perfectly!


	4. We Will Always Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my third entry and it was at Houscon17. I wanted to do a Women of Supernatural video with all the badass women that this show has written over the years. But I wanted to do it differently than a majority of fan videos had done. I wanted to show these women at their strongest, not at their weakest. I didn't want to show them dying, I wanted to show them fighting and standing on their own. When I heard the song Rise by Katy Perry it just felt like the right fit!


	5. Rogue Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my fourth video entry for Vegascon17. Since I love Rachel Miner and she was going to be at Vegas Con I decided to do a video on Meg 2.0, not only was it a hit but Rachel saw it and loved it too. She told me in her meet and greet how the video made her feel like a badass and that she had truly done a good job with the character. I wanted to show Meg in her true nature, a demon but one with her own agenda. One might even call her wayward! Anyway the song Horns by Bryce Fox just screamed Meg and I had to do it!


	6. Bad Boys (Evil!Team Free Will)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my 5th video entry and was for PhoenixCon17. This was my first attempt at doing a video on the main three characters Sam, Dean, and Castiel. I have always loved their evil sides and decided to make a video that focused on that. I only chose scenes where they were truly not themselves or we actually evil. I hate it when people do evil team free will videos and use scenes where there is nothing wrong with any of them they just look evil killing something. So I went with the song Voodoo by Byrce Fox, I can not recommend his music enough!  
> I have been told this qualifies as NSFW, but hey its all been on regular cable so,lol!


End file.
